


With you, I got to get bolder (I just want to get a little bit closer)

by waterleveldropping



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain, F/M, First Time, For A Twink He's Very Sure Of Himself ™, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Teasing, Trans Claude, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping
Summary: “I mean, why not? It’d be fun, and you seem pent up…” Sylvain waspositiveClaude was taking that provocative tone with him on purpose, but-Goddess abovewas it serving that purpose just well.





	With you, I got to get bolder (I just want to get a little bit closer)

**Author's Note:**

> three houses completely blindsided me with exactly how much i love these characters tbh. theyre all so good, especially my deer kids!! i just finished golden deer and started blue lions but i was missing my faves so i wrote this to cope with that. 
> 
> enjoy sylvain getting Boy'd, claude powerbottoming, and hilda giving the strap.

Truthfully, Sylvain did not think he would get this far. 

Sylvain had always anticipated his first time being with Felix; it had always been an unspoken fact. Whenever he imagined actually getting that far with someone, half of the time his fantasies took the shape of some monastery boy he had gone to tea with a few times, or a random girl from town who he had helped carry things for.

He reserved the thought of Felix for when he was feeling particularly lonely- they had always been together after all. Call him pathetic, but Sylvain was past feeling shame for things like this- he deserved to relax when the threat of war was getting closer and closer each day. Besides, he was certain that he wasn’t alone in these moments of indulgence. He knew Felix well enough to know that even _ he _ let himself relax sometimes _ . _

And, to be fair, Sylvain and Felix had almost made their mutual fantasies a reality on several occasions. All had ended preemptively, by one of both of them chickening out. Ah, well. Sylvain’s greatest asset (other than his charisma and humility of course) was his imagination. He’d... had to excercise it a lot, after all. 

...Truthfully, Sylvain didn’t expect his first time to be so… _ unorthodox _ . He had _ really _ gotten himself into something here. Anyone could agree that pleasing two partners was a pretty tall order. He hadn’t even pleased _ one _partner before!

...Not that he’d ever let anyone on to that fact. 

The partners in question... were none other than the head of the Golden Deer house and his faithful retainer-slash-partner in crime. Claude and Hilda had peaked Sylvain’s curiosity from the moment he enrolled in the Officer’s Academy. They had a certain charm to them, Claude especially. 

A few weeks ago, he had let the new Professor coerce him into joining her house (since she obviously couldn’t get enough of him), but Sylvain would have been lying if he said it had been entirely her doing. 

Claude and Hilda had always been friendly with him; Claude proved a worthy sparring partner when Felix and Dimitri weren’t available, and him and Hilda had gotten to know each other quite well in all the time they spent shooting the breeze as he graciously completed her chores for her. 

The two of them were almost always together, and Sylvain noticed it even more after he joined their house. It didn’t take very long for Sylvain to get the idea that they were more than friends. 

Hilda and Claude seemed so close that sometimes, in the heat of battle, they didn’t even need to verbally communicate to understand what the other was thinking. Out of combat too, they were rarely seen apart, always sharing meals together or riding Wyverns in tandem. Sylvain had even seen them enter Hilda’s dormitory late at night, obviously tipsy, tripping over each other and laughing. 

He had brought this up to Felix a couple of times, but Felix, as always, had told him he was being a buffoon- “What business do you have being so involved in other’s affairs?”

Alas, his curiosity had gotten the better of him one day after a lecture, and he had teasingly asked them about it. 

Claude and Hilda had stared at each other in silence before bursting out in poorly stifled laughter. 

As it turns out, Hilda was head over heels for Marianne, and Claude… well.

“Claude doesn’t tell _ anyone _who he’s into- not even me. But… my bet’s on the professor.” Hilda had informed Sylvain through giggles. Claude responded with only a sly wink, signifying that he was, indeed, a closed book. 

This interaction had left Sylvain more confused than before, somehow. If the two of them weren’t intent on courting each other- rather- if they were intent on courting someone entirely, then what was Sylvain meant to make of their obvious attachment to each other? 

“I… must’ve gotten it wrong then. My mistake, but you should be careful, to a lot of people it looks like you guys are, well, y’know.” 

“We are.”

“...Pardon?”

“Don’t get us wrong, there’s no _ romantic _ feelings, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun now and again.” 

“I… see.” 

“Blowing off steam is healthy. I’m sure you of all people would agree, Sylvain.”

“I, Well, of course. Yeah, that makes total sense.”

It did make sense, Sylvain had just been surprised. Even after learning the truth (he hoped it was the truth, and not just another one of Claude’s pranks), Sylvain found himself unable to stop thinking about it. Byleth had already had to save him on the battlefield once, all because his eyes were glued to Hilda as she effortlessly sent her handaxe flying from her Wyvern. 

Those same fantasies of Felix, Byleth, or any other student who had been lucky enough to share more than a few words with Sylvain- turned into fantasies of Claude underneath him, praising him with honeyed words, gasps of encouragement as Sylvain beds him, or Hilda pressing him against the mattress, holding him down with a stern hand to his chest as she rides him, good and hard and loud. 

It was Felix’s scolding that finally got Sylvain to speak to Claude and Hilda again. It was the third time this training session that Sylvain had been knocked to the floor that Felix had called him out on it. 

“You have been insufferably distracted this entire morning. I do not wish to waste my time with an opponent who is not fighting with their full strength.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll focus-”

“You won’t.”

“I will! Sorry, Felix-” A beat of silence, and then: “...Claude walked in earlier to ask Dimitri something and-

“Again with this- you are making a _ fool _of yourself, Sylvain. And I refuse to be privy to it. Go and talk to him yourself if you are so caught up in his whimsy.” 

So, that’s what Sylvain did. 

This time, he wisely chose a more private meeting spot. Claude was in the greenhouse after-hours, reclined in a corner and surrounded by flowers ...befitting of how Sylvain viewed him at this point. 

He was out of uniform, instead opting for an airy blouse, the collar dipped just low enough to reveal dark chest hair. Sylvain could see the scars on his chest through the gossamer shirt. 

The house leader didn’t seem the least bit surprised when the other broached the topic of him and Hilda’s relationship again. The same could not be said for Sylvain’s reaction to Claude’s proposition that he _ join them _tomorrow night.

“I mean, why not? It’d be fun, and you seem pent up…” Sylvain was _ positive _ Claude was taking that provocative tone with him on purpose, but- _ Goddess above _was it serving that purpose just well.

It could very well have been attributed to the humid temperature that the Greenhouse required, but Sylvain felt himself grow dizzy and hot at the idea. 

“I-I mean...I can’t deny the appeal of a night to relax.” 

The matter was settled before Sylvain fully realized _ what _ exactly they had settled on. 

And so, that was how the three of them had ended up here, Truthfully. Sylvain was being gingerly kissed on the edge of Claude’s twin-sized bed as Hilda leisured. The mattress was very obviously meant for one, but the Golden Deer were _ not _a house of quitters. 

Hilda was reclined back onto the many pillows, eye languidly scanning the lines of text in some book, absorbing nothing. The words had no meaning to her, but the boys kissing on the edge of her bed seemed much more preoccupied with each other at the moment. That was fine, she had decided to give them their space. She’d help when he felt like helping. 

Sylvain, on the other hand, was anything but relaxed. He’d never done something like this before, and currently everything in him was focused on not giving that away. Hilda would be witness to as well. He didn’t know what he’d do if she let slip to the monastery that Sylvain got hard just from being kissed like this.

It wasn’t his fault that Claude teased like he did, that his soft hands cupped Sylvain’s face so gingerly, his tongue pushing past his lips and coaxing Sylvain's own out, the way Claude had moved so that he was straddling Sylvain now, oh goddess, he was practically in his lap, and-

“You’re hard.”

“Already?” Hilda piped up, not taking her eyes off the page, but he could hear the grin in her voice. Sylvain wanted to object, defend himself, say anything at all, but unfortunately for him Claude’s hands had moved to his neck, sending electricity up his spine. The pads of his thumbs rubbed circles in the space just below Sylvain’s jaw, and _ why _ was that so sensitive-

“I’ve got you like this from only a few kisses. Just how worked up are you, Sylvain?”

_ “Liar.” _ Sylvain thought. _ “It wasn’t just a few kisses, no one has ever kissed me like that.” _

His annoyance was forced to the side as a sudden pressure on his crotch made him cry out. His hands flew to his mouth as Claude rocked his hips down a second time, pressing them close together, so close, Sylvain could swear he could feel how wet the other was despite the clothing between them-

“Wait- wait- Claude-” 

Hands immediately left Sylvain’s face as the boy on his lap slid himself back to Sylvain’s knees. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yes.” It suddenly occurred to him how desperate he had to have sounded. “It’s all good, no worries. You can keep going.”

It seemed like Hilda wasn’t letting him off the hook so easily. “Careful, Claude. He might just finish from a little grinding.” She spoke as if this was just the latest gossip and not Sylvain’s entire reputation on the line. “I haven’t even gotten a pass at him yet.” Well, that went straight to Sylvain’s dick. He didn’t know why, but the idea of being passed between the two of them like that… affected him. 

“Well, we can fix that right now.” And before the ‘what?’ on his lips left his mouth, Sylvain was spun around, kissed harder as Claude leaned him backwards. Sylvain’s arms shook from trying to maintain his balance until Hilda pressed up against his back, long legs sporting thigh-highs on either side of him, her book long discarded as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. The feeling of safety and the feeling of being cornered with no escape had never melded quite so well together. 

“You moan when I kiss you.” An observation spoken low as gentle hands tangled into red hair. “It’s this tiny noise in the back of your throat. I’ll show you, listen.” And Claude pressed Sylvain’s lips back onto his. 

He kissed slow, romantic, heavy. Sylvain heard the noise he was speaking of, and then he heard it again, and again, and again. Enveloping him further and further- and then the three of them were a tangled mess of limbs and a chorus of sounds, and Sylvain couldn’t distinguish his own noises anymore.

Hilda’s breasts were pressed against his back. There was a lower noise that he _ was _ able to recognize as his own. He wanted to touch her tits. The way they fit in her uniform was something he’d always taken note of, how could he not? The two times he’d gotten off to the thought of Hilda, he’d imagined fucking her breasts. He could ask her. He might ask her. 

As for now, Claude continued kissing him after a break for air. For air and a small, sly smile. Golden Deer leader he may be, but Claude smiled like a fox. It was fitting. 

The fox kissed Sylvain and pressed him further back into Hilda, her arms still tight around him, her head resting on his shoulder. If Claude was a fox, Sylvain felt like a wide-eyed hare who had very willingly stepped into his den and been met with much more than he bargained for. What a stupid analogy. How wouldn’t the rabbit have bargained for this? Hilda was running her hands up his shirt. 

“Woow, someone’s all squishy right here.” Her nimble hands were squeezing at Sylvain’s paunch, the slight muffin-top that she had pulled over his belt. “It’s.. a nice change of pace.” The hesitation didn’t detract from how genuine she sounded. Sylvain didn’t quite know what to make of it, so instead he let Claude strip him of his coat. 

“You’re a bit quieter than I imagined you’d be, Sylvain. It’s not too much, is it?” 

_ “Than you imagined?” _Sylvain chuckled awkwardly. “No, no it’s just.. It feels so good. To be taken care of.” 

“Hah!” Claude’s hands had worked underneath Sylvain’s shirt, fingers running across his ribs until they finally settled on squeezing at his chest, those same gentle finger pads running over his nipples- and there’s no way a guy should feel _ that _ good from that. “Don’t get so used to it.” There was no bite to the words. 

Hilda hugged Sylvain tightly, her hands still resting on his stomach. “Help me out of these clothes.” And Sylvain moved a little too quickly to do so. 

Peeling off her dress, unbuttoning her shirt with shaky, sweaty hands left Hilda in a bra, panties, and her thigh highs. “Thank you for that.” She smiled a close-eyed smile as her hand drifted in between Sylvain’s legs. More accurately, her finger did. Hilda pressed on Sylvain’s hard cock, still snug in his uniform pants. Still, she found the head of his erection and pressed her finger at it lazily, teasingly, driving Sylvain to moan until he couldn’t think. He had soaked through his underwear with precum, she was going to make him do the same to his uniform pants-

“Geez, you’re noisy. Bet I could make you cum just like this.” 

“Hilda-” Claude interjected, stealing the words right from Sylvain’s own lips. 

“Kidding! Gosh.” She seemed offended that Claude would even _ entertain the idea t _hat she’d end their fun this soon. Sylvain’s pleading pulled her back to the situation at hand. 

“Hilda- Hilda please_ , _ I’ll finish-” 

“I _ know _ you would, you’re not so tough like this, huh? Where’d all that confidence go?” Sylvain couldn’t answer if he wanted to. It wasn’t fair, he never thought of himself like this when he imagined getting laid, but now he wanted Hilda to fuck all his confidence out of him, tease him endlessly, leave him dripping and wrecked. When did he get so submissive? Why did it feel so fucking good to be treated like this?

Even so, Hilda retracted her hand, settling instead on grabbing Sylvain’s wrist, a little harder than necessary, and bringing it to her own wetness. A chorus of “fuck yes” and “good boy” spilled from her mouth as Sylvain pressed his fingers blindly into her through her underwear. 

Sylvain couldn’t take it anymore, her tits were _ right _there, she was practically shoving them in his face. He reached out to undo her bra, as she let out a small “oh!”, and then his hands were groping her. 

“Handsy.” She smiled, looking over Sylvain’s shoulder as he concentrated on doing this the best he could. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Hilda, I-” 

“I know.” She pulled Sylvain into her lap and her hands moved to finally undo his belt buckle, then his pants. 

“Ah- fuck-” Sylvain gasped through his teeth as she began pumping his cock, long since slick with pre. “I want- I want to fuck your tits and cum on your face, and-”

“Big words for someone who almost creamed his pants from a little frottage.” Claude’s hands were unbuttoning Sylvain’s shirt from behind. 

“So vulgar!” Hilda snickered. “I should really tell you off for taking such a crass tone with a lady.” Her and Claude both chortled now, the idea of Hilda being a proper gentlewoman was so alien to them. 

“I’m sorry, My lady-” Sylvain tried to remember chivalry and was quickly shut up by Hilda kissing him through a smile, thankfully. She didn’t seem to mind his lust for her, which was honestly a first. “You talk so much.” She pulled away as Sylvain whined in protest. “Claude can think of a better use for that mouth, I’m sure.”

Hilda motioned for Sylvain to turn around, and the latter almost choked when he did. Claude had taken the liberty of undressing himself save for his blouse. Legs spread open, dripping onto the bed sheets. 

“Let me kiss you again?” Sylvain practically whimpered. The whole sentence felt involuntary. Claude answered with “Be my guest.” and Sylvain’s lips were back on his again. He almost didn’t notice Hilda sliding behind Claude. She felt him up before moving her hands down to finger him, which Sylvain only realized when Claude moaned loudly into his own mouth. 

“Sylvain- I want to do such bad things to you.” That was a surprise. Sylvain stared at Claude, and by association at Hilda, still behind him, head on his shoulder. 

“Like... what?” Sylvain played it off cool, even though that phrase excited him like nothing else had before. 

“Like, I want Hilda to fuck you while you eat me out.” 

“Seconded.” Hilda chirped, before Claude had even finished his sentence.

“I-” Sylvain began.

“Oh, drop the whole _‘I’m totally a top_’ act already and let us make you feel good.” 

Sylvain stuttered for a fitting response until realizing there was no way to come back from that. He had been teetering on the edge all night, no, more than that, probably his entire _ life _, and Hilda had just shoved him over that edge in one fell swoop. 

If Hilda had been the one doing the pushing, Claude was the one refusing to catch him. His hands teased the head of Sylvain’s cock as he spoke, voice low. “Do you want to be a good boy for us, Sylvain?” 

“Careful- please!” They needed to stop teasing him like this, no matter how good it felt. Sylvain wasn’t about to finish before fulfilling Claude’s request. “I… I want to. I want to make you both feel good.” 

“So what are you waiting for then?”

Claude helped Sylvain out of the rest of his clothes as Hilda searched the cluttered room for her dildo, her harness, and oil. When she found all three, she sat back down on the bed, Sylvain between her and Claude, as it should be, as it should always have been. 

“Have you ever taken it up the ass before, pretty boy?” Blunt as ever. Hilda giggled as she settled into the harness, watching as Claude leaned Sylvain back into his lap, fingers rubbing around Sylvain’s entrance. “Not… personally, no.” He managed to squeeze an offhanded chuckle into the words out amidst the sensation. Then his eyes settled below Hilda’s waist. 

Sylvain swallowed thickly. “That’s..uh, hah, pretty big. Y-you’re using that on.. me?” Claude laughed and Sylvain felt it on his back, their bare skin pressed against one another. The warmth of the three of their bodies did well to calm his nerves as Claude prepared him, slowly, gently. The oil felt warm and welcome on his skin, the entire thing felt good in a way he couldn’t describe, he didn’t think he could even if he wasn’t compromised. To be pried open like this, to be treated in this way, to submit absolutely everything he had to two people-

Sylvain yelped as Hilda entered him suddenly. 

“Sorry, sorry! Got a little ahead of myself.” She gave an apologetic smile. After the feeling of being _ split apart _subsided, Sylvain relaxed into it, letting Hilda slowly work him up. 

“Shit- ah, _ wow _that feels good.” Sylvain let his eyes flutter shut in pleasure, only noticing that Hilda had moved him when his head found its way between Claude’s legs. He whined as Hilda pulled out, a sound almost drowned out by Hilda and Claude laughing about it, and before he could fully grasp what was happening, his mouth was an inch from Claude’s pussy and Hilda had him bent over doggy-style. 

“Ready?” Claude asked with a smirk, his fingers tangled in Sylvain’s hair. 

Sylvain whimpered, letting Claude guide him closer. “I.. want to taste you.” It was the truth, but that didn’t change the fact that Sylvain had never done this. He didn’t even know where felt good, if he should use his fingers as well... “I might need some pointers here- _ Mmph!_” 

Hilda made the decision for him as she thrust into his ass, sandwiching his face between Claude’s wet thighs. Sylvain let out a moan that could only really be described as pathetic as he desperately tried to find a rhythm to the way he was flicking his tongue into the other. Claude’s hands tightened in Sylvain’s hair, Hilda thrust into him- moving faster now, and there was so much sensation, so much feeling, it was overwhelming in the best way possible. 

“Sylvain… just like that. Good boy.” 

“You’re so fucking tight, pretty boy!”

“Keep going, right there..”

“Taking all of me, right down to the base!” 

Sylvain wasn’t going to last long at all. Every time Hilda slammed into him, his face pressed deeper into Claude. She was fucking him so good, so hard, it felt amazing. Face wet with a combination of tears from pleasure, sweat as Claude’s warm thighs held him in place, slick and spit and drool. He probably looked like a complete mess, and he loved every second of it. 

Sylvain wanted to tell Claude how good he tasted, tell Hilda how well she was fucking him, but he was a bit verbally compromised at the moment. He had moved to sucking at Claude’s clit, hands firmly holding his hips firmly in place, making sure he was as close to him as they humanly could be. Dark, wiry hair tickled at his nose and make his eyes water even more. 

“I’m close- I’m really close-” Claude gasped as Sylvain pulled one hand from his hips to finger him. Two fingers slid in easily, Claude was soaked, and Sylvain curled the digits up into him as he tongued his clit. 

Claude’s moans rose in pitch until he was grabbing Sylvain’s head with both hands, grinding up onto him, using him unabashedly and shamelessly as he rode out his orgasm on Sylvain’s face.

A few minutes of panting, then laughs mixed with pants, and then, when enough time had passed for Claude to come down from his haze, Hilda flipped Sylvain onto his back. 

She wasted no time ramming back into him, obviously worked up from seeing Claude finish like he did. Sylvain’s head was still in Claude’s lap, bright red hair getting messed and sticky from the wetness there. 

“Say my name. Moan it in that annoying voice of yours.”

It was a command, and Sylvain had never heard Hilda’s voice take such a serious tone. “Y-yes m’am.” Was all he could get out of his mouth as she crammed him full of her. 

Sylvain heard Claude let out a small scoff and then capable hands pinned Sylvain’s arms to the side of his head. He was totally at their mercy and he leaned into the feeling as much as he possibly could. “Hilda, Hilda…” 

“There we go. You’re sounding good, pretty boy.”

“Fuck me harder, please, you fuck me so good, so full-” Sylvain panted through the heat building all over him. Her breasts were perfect and full and bobbed as she fucked him. “Hilda, fuck, I-” She was so hot, seriously so hot, he couldn’t think, she had him packed so tight, Claude’s hand held his wrists hard enough to bruise, it was so, so much, and-

“Hilda! Hilda, _ please _ you’re in my _ stomach-!” _

Sylvain swore he saw actual stars as he came in ropes over himself, panting her name like it was the only word he had ever known. He felt dizzy, unable to get enough air into his lungs. It felt so good, he felt so fucking full. She came shortly after him, continuing to thrust into him as she let it wash over her. Sylvain chose to believe that her finishing was a direct cause of seeing him finish. He had to retain some confidence after all. 

Still, how could it feel _ this _good to submit himself over to someone? That was by far the best orgasm he’d ever had, and all because a girl dicked him down so hard he felt like Felix would definitely notice his odd way of walking the next day. 

There was a lot of shuffling, drawers being closed and things tucked safely away. Sylvain only really entered the real world again as Claude ran a warm washcloth over the mess on his stomach. He was too tired to give more than a weak smile as thanks, but Claude didn’t seem to mind, pushing hair out of Sylvain’s face as a gesture of affection, a sign that everything was alright. They were good. Fuck, they were good. 

“Too much?” Hilda asked as she helped him pull his underwear back on. 

“No, no it… felt so great I kind of can’t believe it.” Sylvain laughed as he let the two of them lay him down onto the pillows, onto the too-small bed. “I’m really glad I asked.” 

“Looks like your lack of humility was good for something.” Claude draped an arm across Sylvain’s torso as Hilda wrapped his head in the crook of her arm and pulled him close. She buried her face into his red hair, completely out of its usual shape from sweat and, well, being fucked into the mattress. 

Claude’s head found its way into the crook of Sylvain’s neck, the rhythm of his breath a comforting warmth on his skin. 

This all seemed so natural for them, Sylvain was too worn out to process exactly how nice the attention felt, but he knew he’d be able to thank them better in the morning. He wanted to do this again, fuck he wanted to do this every night for the rest of his life. 

Sylvain’s head was buzzing with thoughts, but he let his eyes shut slowly; those thoughts could all be addressed in a later, much less sleepy state. The one thought he fell asleep to was that he didn’t think he’d ever been this content in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jess for beta-ing despite being sick, you're a real one <3
> 
> title is from i want you in my room by our savior miss carly rae jepsen


End file.
